Birthday Gift
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Well tomorrow is my birthday, and I'm worried about what Natsuki will give me" Can Natsuki make things right this year? ShizNat fluff and some humor, Happy Birthday Shizuru!


**Author: Okay, so I know this is a little early for Shizuru's birthday, but right now is the only time I can post as I'll be on holiday for a week. Anyway, Happy Birthday Shizuru and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My HiME or Billy Joel's song 'You're my home' ( I merely changed some of the lyrics). **

**-0-0-**

"Is there something wrong Shizuru-san?" the meek brunette girl asked, her olive eyes trailed over her laptop towards the chestnut haired girl who had been sighing all afternoon.

"It's nothing Yukino, I just..." Shizuru shuddered as a memory played through her mind.

"Alright Bubuzuke, what's wrong?" slamming her fist against the table where Shizuru sat, the busty blonde stared down at the girl with a piercing glare.

"Haruka-san sure is caring, isn't she?" Shizuru's sweet Kyoto accent played like a melody across her words as her scarlet eyes peered up at her friend. "If you must know, tomorrow is my birthday and well..."

"Well, what?" Haruka demanded more then ask from the Kyoto girl.

"I'm worried about what Natsuki will give me" Shizuru's face almost turned pale not having a sip from her tea to revitalise her body.

"W-what's so bad about Kuga-san's gifts?" Yukino asked, her voice almost sounding close to a whisper.

"It's just, the last few years of her gifts... haven't gone so well" Shizuru could feel the previous year's gifts coming back to haunt her soon.

"What do you mean?"

"The first year she gave me a box full of various different teas, only to then find the tea had expired three years ago" Shizuru recalled the foul taste it left in her mouth after trying a few of them. "The next Natsuki decided to make me a birthday cake, in which then I was left with food poisoning for nearly a week" the memory of a burnt sponge cake drenched in rich icing brought a turn in her stomach. "And then the previous year she took me ice skating, only to then get into a fight with a guy who was flirting with me and then had to get bailed out of jail"

"Ouch" Haruka muttered, picturing the events in her mind.

"I'm sure Kuga-san meant well with her gifts" Yukino tried to reassure the saddened chestnut girl who just looked at her with a weak smile.

"I know she meant well, and I'm very grateful. But..." Shizuru loved her girlfriend dearly, but the previous years of birthday gifts were a bad reminder to her. "I hope this year, things will be different"

**-The next day-**

Shizuru steadied herself as she walked down the empty hallway. Her mind flashed back to the note she found on her pillow this morning with an address and a time for her to be there. "Why at a Karaoke place?" Shizuru could recall that Natsuki hated karaoke and would never associate herself with it. Having arrived outside the room, Shizuru knocked before waiting for a reply.

Footsteps walked towards the door as it opened up to reveal a busty saffron haired girl with bright amethyst eyes standing at the door. "Shizuru, come on in"

"Very well, Mai-san" Shizuru walked past the busty girl as her scarlet eyes began to wonder. A lone couch sat at the back of the room that stretched along the wall. As familiar face were already seated and watched her with cheerful faces, her gaze turned to the stage where a certain flame haired girl sat behind the drum set, staring at her with daggers. "Ara, what is all this?"

"Just wait and see" Mai came rushing past Shizuru as she sat the girl down between a jet haired cat like girl and a flirtatious lead haired tom boy. "Enjoy!"

Shizuru kept the questioning look hidden on her face while she looked to the stage with expecting eyes. Suddenly she could hear strings of a guitar being played, but her scarlet eyes couldn't find the person playing them. Her eyes widened in joy as a tall cobalt haired girl appeared from behind the change room, a guitar strung around her body as she began to sing.

_When you look into my eyes_

_And you see lonely girl in my soul _

_It always comes as a surprise _

_When the fire in my heart begins to grow_

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own_

_In your arms Shizuru, is my home_

_When your stroked my weary head _

_And you told me everything would be alright_

_You say, "Use my body for your bed _

_And I'll keep away the pain throughout the night" _

_Well you'll never be stranger and I'll never be alone _

_Forever we're together, that's my home _

_Home can be the place where you feel right _

_Where the rivers meet and run through_

_High up in the mountains that reach to the sky_

_Home is just another word for you_

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own_

_In your arms Shizuru, is my home_

_I could travel all my life _

_But I would never find another girl like you_

_Long as I have you by my side _

_We'll share the good and bad between us two_

_You're my lover, you're my friend and my instant pleasure dome_

_I need you in my heart 'cause you're my home_

_You're my home _

_You're my home_

As the song ended, a round of applause erupted from girls. Shizuru could feel tears streaming down her face as she stared into the pair of jade eyes she loved so much. "Natsuki..."

"Happy birthday Shizuru" Natsuki smiled warmly as she rested the guitar on stage. Approaching her lover, Natsuki's eyes did not see the cord as her foot got caught causing the blunette to fall onto her knees, her head landing face first into the Tea Chiffon cake that was resting on the table. Lifting her head up, Natsuki was expecting a disappointed look on Shizuru's only to be met with a smile that was not of laughter but of happiness.

Leaning forward, Shizuru moved her face in close with Natsuki's as she ran her tongue up the side of Natsuki's cheek, a small layer of frosting resting on the tip of her tongue. "Best present ever"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: What, you end with Shizuru licking cake of my face? **

**Author: Anymore, and the story would've got R-rated **

**Natsuki:...Why? **

**Author: Think about it Kuga, you plus food and Shizuru, equals- **

**Shizuru: One tasty story (Stares hungrily at Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: Uh oh, you've got to help me author! **

**Author: Sorry, Shizuru paid me to not help you out of this. Cya (Walks away carrying a bag of candy canes) **

**Natsuki: Damn you and your sweet tooth!**

**Shizuru: Hm, perhaps we should try some candy canes in our little game?**

**Natsuki: *Gulp***

**End of Omake: **

**Author: I'm not sure if I'll be getting a Christmas fic up as I'll be on Holidays for the next two weeks, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this Birthday fic and Happy birthday once more to Shizuru!**


End file.
